As of Yet
by HecateA
Summary: A story of paperwork and being kicked out of the principia and Reyna's weak spot. Oneshot. Dedicated to Anonymous.


**Someone requested some pure, unadulterated Jeyna fluff on tumblr. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters portrayed in this story.**

* * *

**As of Yet**

"Aha!" Gwen exclaimed as she threw open the senate's heavy doors.

Jason and Reyna didn't even flinch- a mixture of fatigue, concentration in their work, and Gwen being familiar and about as threatening as a kitten, even to strangers.

"It's 11:00 PM," she said.

"We know, Bobby fixed our clock yesterday," Jason said putting a yellow post-it on the corner of a letter and depositing it in another pile. There was an intricate code of post-its that they used to classify letters and documents and permits, and a yellow Post-it meant that Reyna had to go sign it later on.

"Well then Mr Genius, you two should be _sleeping. _Peacefully. Dreaming of sugar plums and sweet things. _Not _busting your heads over the Fort and the City's business. Get out of here. Now."

"Are Centurions allowed to circulate around Camp after curfew?" Reyna asked flipping through something on a tablet.

"If we see the need to," Gwen said smugly.

Jason picked up a Post-it and dictated what he wrote: "To-do; impose stronger regulation on the circulation rights of Centurions."

He stuck it on Reyna's forehead. She ripped it off, balled it in her fist and threw it at him.

"Ha, ha." Gwen said. "When Octavian will go ranting against that particular motion, I'll for once be on his side. Now shut up, pack up and come. I'll be waiting at the door until I see one of you bozos lock it."

There was nothing to do, because when Gwen wanted to protect her people she sure as Hades would, and she'd become a force to be reckoned with in the meantime.

"My place or yours?" Jason whispered as they packed up. She smiled.

"Mine. It's got the coffee machine," Reyna whispered back, stuffing a few folders containing the reports and recommendation letters of a few persecuted legionnaires in her bag. Gwen watched as Jason locked the door. The redhead said goodnight, kissed him on the cheek and hugged Reyna before running off back to the other people she took care of, in the barracks.

"She'll be the end of us," Reyna said shaking her head.

"I think that she's what's stopping us from crashing, burning out, or crashing and burning," Jason shrugged. "Especially you."

"Me?"

"You are a ball of stress and nerves, Reyna Garcia and don't you tell me otherwise because I _work _with you." Jason said. He had a twinkle in his eye that said 'even if I'm calling you out on the things about you that I find true, it's okay. I like them anyways and they make you, well, you.' Maybe Reyna could just read him too well, or maybe Reyna was good at making things up. Possibly both.

The second that the door had shut behind them, Reyna pulled off her purple cloak and Jason threw his to the ground in a heap that he adjusted with the tip of his shoe.

"Classy, Praetor," Reyna scoffed.

"Your dogs are probably going to recognise it as mine and destroy it while I'm here, so one way or another I'm going to stay up an hour extra to wash it. Speaking of which, where are Slayer and Slasher?"

"Oh, stop it," Reyna warned him. "They're not that bad."

"Seriously, where are they? I can't feel safe in here if there's a risk that they drop from the ceiling and eat my face off." Jason said kicking off his shoes.

"You look plenty comfortable Saving Grace, don't you yap on about insecurity." Reyna said. "They're in their crate."

"You've finally realised that they're evil?"

"They snarled at Octavian."

Jason grinned. His smile was crooked, and the scar on his lip added to the illusion. "There's hope for them yet! That is excellent."

"Not if I don't want the senate to suddenly be in uproar about their presence at Camp. I don't want a petition going around to kick them out of Camp." Reyna said.

"I'd probably sign that thing."

"I would veto it," Reyna said shooting him a dark look. Jason smiled, picked up his bag full of paperwork and crashed at her coffee table and spread the highlighters on the glass surface of the table as she made coffee. She handed him a mug and they focused and bent down over their work once more.

Forty-five minutes later after much frowning, muttering, sighing, and shooting dirty looks at the documentation sprawled out in front of her; Reyna made the mistake of yawning.

"Looks like it's bed time for Reyna!" Jason said pointing towards her bedroom. The former clucked her tongue.

"I'm fine Jason," she said.

"No way am I taking that from you now, give me _some _credit." he said. "Come on Reyna. You were up all last night with the engine problems in the generators too."

"And you were what?" Reyna asked. She already wasn't in the mood for this- she may not be dyslexic like some demigods, but she was very ADHD and very intolerant to bull- which was all that she usually got from a growing portion of the senate and most of New Rome's municipal government. Tonight was no different. "No excuses."

"I power-napped before the War Games," Jason said. "You did not. Ergo you should get ready for bed now, and I should finish this up."

"You should not."

"I should and I shall and you can't stop me."

Reyna cocked her eyebrow.

"Okay, yes, you can and could and would. But you shan't." Jason said. "Go, or I will make your dogs pee on your toothbrush."

"They wouldn't."

"Corruption does exist in the form of dog biscuits," Jason said. "And if I put gears and springs in them? Your dogs are basically helpless. They might even rebel against the order of the universe and start liking me."

"Good Lord, you are…" She said shaking her head but getting up. She was mad as she pulled on sweatpants and a tank top, as she put her hair up in a ponytail, as she punched her stiff pillow into a state resembling softness, and as she brushed her teeth.

Jason walked into the bathroom casually. Reyna didn't mind him; he was going to play with her hairbrush or pick a tissue or something. He did that- walked in and out of a room after picking a few things up or making a lame joke with a pun in Latin that Lupa had undoubtedly taught him. She didn't expect him to grab her by the waist and totally catch her by surprise.

In a feat of luck and even more luck, she managed not to spit toothpaste everywhere or stab him in the eye with her toothbrush when he started tickling her in the sides.

"Jason!" She said. Oh gods, oh gods, no, no… Jason was the only person in the world except maybe Hylla who knew how ticklish she was and exactly how to tickle her so that she couldn't even think of weaseling out of it. Reyna couldn't help but laugh.

"Jason what is the matter with you?" She said.

"Sorry what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of your giggling," Jason replied tickling her in the ribs. Reyna was too tired to laugh anymore, when Jason finally let her go and she grabbed on to the counter for balance. She was panting and laughing and laughing some more.

"You are…" She shook her head. She couldn't take the smile off her face, even her eyes were crinkling. "You are…"

Jason stepped towards her with the 'I'm about to be trouble' grin on his face. Reyna instinctively curled up like a hedgehog, and he just started laughing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reyna asked between pants of laughter.

"I'm tiring you out," Jason said. "That way you'll sleep."

"Yeah right," she gawked.

"Okay, fine. I'm cheering you up." Jason said.

"By being an idiot?" Reyna scoffed.

Jason smiled at her. "As of yet, my being an idiot has never failed to make you smile."

"It's more like _you _never fail to make me smile," she said putting a hand on his arm.


End file.
